marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Clay Quartermain (Earth-616)
, , , . formerly , (brainwashed) | Relatives = Alan Quartermain (brother), June Quartermain (sister-in-law), Henrietta Quartermain (niece), Jinete "Jenny" Quartermain (niece) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, Area 13, Pine Barrens, New Jersey | Gender = Male | Height = 6'1" | Weight = 198 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = S.H.I.E.L.D. agent; former bodyguard, big game hunter, soldier, others | Education = High school graduate, Air Force Academy, Level -8 S.H.I.E.L.D. training | Origin = Human S.H.I.E.L.D. agent | PlaceOfBirth = Sleepy Gap, Kansas | Creators = Jim Steranko | First = Strange Tales #163 | Death = Hulk Vol 2 4 | HistoryText = Early Life Clay Quartermain was a member of the United States Air Force. Due to good luck and quick-wit, he was recruited into the intelligence service. Despite his competence, he has been noted by several co-workers and supervisors to be extremely arrogant and at times difficult to work with. S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Quartermain first worked with S.H.I.E.L.D.'s storied executive director, Nick Fury, during S.H.I.E.L.D.'s first conflict with would-be world tyrant the Yellow Claw, later discovered to have been a robot simulacrum of the Chinese-national Mandarin. Hulkbusters Agent Quartermain was assigned on a mission to rescue Glenn Talbot from his Russian imprisonment. After this, he became part of the U.S. military's "Hulkbusters" operation, which attempted to capture and contain the Hulk. Among the more dangerous assignment resulted in a takeover by the Bi-Beast of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier. Agent Quartermain helped in uncovering a government stockpiling of Gamma Bombs and a plot by the Leader to explode them across the country. Agent Quartermain decided to team up with the Hulk and Rick Jones. Despite their best efforts they were unable to stop one destroying Middletown, Arizona. Agent Quartermain was wanted by the government but the media attention made him a hero and Fury told him no charges would be brought against him. Deltite Saga Agent Quartermain, along with many other agents, was seemingly killed by a self-aware, renegade "Deltan" variety of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s artificial-human "Life Model Decoys", and replaced by one such LMD. The most advanced of the Deltite LMDs, it rebelled upon learning it was not human, and after several confrontations, perished. The real Quartermain was later found alive in cold storage in S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters, brainwashed by a faction of the terrorist organization Hydra. He was deprogrammed. Jessica Jones Agent Quartermain was close with private investigator Jessica Jones, both using each other to gain information for their respective needs. Clay used Jones to bring down a conspiracy against the President of the United States, personally making sure to allow her to escape a mass-criminal round-up. She later contacted him when the superhero Mattie Franklin made a mysterious appearance in her apartment. He allowed her to travel to The Raft off the coast of Ryker's Island to confront the Purple Man (Zebediah Killgrave) in his holding cell. Quartermain contacted her when he learned Killgrave escaped an hour after she left The Raft. Clay told Jessica that S.H.I.E.L.D. was tracing her phone in order to pick her up, but Jessica insisted that she would only come in after Killgrave had been captured. Supernatural squads Despite not believing in magic Clay was assigned to lead a team of monsters dubbed the "Howling Commandos". The team was sent to Afghanistan to stop a deal between the Lords of the Living Lightning and then intervened when Merlyn attempted to take over England. Quatermain was reluctant in his command and had limited contact with the people working under him, was dismissive towards them, told them they weren't people and failed to plan for the existence of magic when facing off against Merlyn during this time, which led to an invasion of their Area 13 base and got him to start doing his job properly. Agent Quartermain then later became the leader of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Paranormal Containment Unit. He was the agent sent to inform Jennifer Walters (She-Hulk) that she had been pressed into service as a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. He next led a new incarnation of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s "Hulkbusters" unit, consisting of She-Hulk, Agent Crimson, and Agent Cheesecake. Secret War & Death Agent Quartermain was involved in the interrogation of Diamondback that lead to them learning of the black market of advanced weapons being traded in Latveria. Fury's unsanctioned mission was labelled his "Secret War". When Jessica Jones was investigating Hydra due to an attack on Luke Cage, operatives led by Agent Quartermain stormed the building and kill the Hydra agents, and Quartermain explains that S.H.I.E.L.D. triangulated Jessica's location after she was kidnapped, but waited for her to reject Hydra's offer. Jessica asked him about the "Secret War," but Quartermain declined to answer. At a meat packing plant, Quartermain was supposedly found dead in a suspected Red Hulk attack, but was actually revealed to have been killed by Samson after Quartermain discovered the Red Hulk's true identity. | Powers = | Abilities = Clay Quartermain was an exceptional athlete, hand-to-hand combatant and pilot. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = He was adept with most weapons, including S.H.I.E.L.D.'s advanced technology; for a time he wielded a specially constructed bola in battle. | Notes = * Clay Quartermain was a Level 5 agent at the time of the Secret War, and later was granted a Level 8 Clearance. | Trivia = | Links = | Wikipedia = Clay_Quartermain }} Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Level 5 Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Level 8 Category:Martial Arts Category:Shooting Category:Spies Category:Thrown Weapons Category:Government Agents